


The Happiest Place on Earth

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang takes a trip to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts), [NinaRooxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/gifts), [hernameisgeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/gifts).



> Art done by [Nekoshojo.](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com)

“Hey, Sammy!” said Dean as he walked through the door of their apartment, throwing his keys in the bowl by the door. “You’ll never guess what just happened!”

Sam looked up over the pile of homework and books on the kitchen table. “Did you and Cas finally make out under the stars?”

“Shut up, Sammy,” growled Dean, looking away to hide the blush on his cheeks. “I just won four tickets to Disney World!”

Sam stood up from the table, staring at him. “What? Are you serious?”

“Radio contest while I was driving home,” smirked Dean. “They were giving away four tickets to each of the theme parks in Orlando. I wanted Universal Studios, but I won Disney World.”

“You sure it’s not some sort of scam?” asked Sam, one eyebrow raised. “They say you won something and they make you pay like a thousand dollars out of pocket to get it.”

“It was 95 KZ Hard Rock; it was legit!” Dean said, setting his bag down at the table. “We get four tickets to Disney World, and two nights at a hotel paid for. They say they’ll send the tickets in a few days.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, we’ll see if they come in. But you won four tickets? What are we gonna do with the other two?”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno, bring  Jess along  or something.”

Sam seemed to perk up at that. He always like more time to be cutesy with his girlfriend. “Okay, but who are you gonna bring?”

\---------

“C’mon Cas, it’s Disney World!”

“But I’m not sure I would enjoy it, Dean,” said Cas as he mixed a customer’s order at the Celestial Café. Dean leaned near the end of the counter, talking as Cas poured cream into a cup. “My parents never took us there and—”

“All right, man, now you’ve _gotta_ go! Just ask your boss for some days off during Spring Break—you deserve a vacation for all those overtime hours you put in!”

“But Dean—”

“No buts, Cas,” Grinned Dean as he leaned over to rub Cas’s head over the counter. “You are going to Disney World with us, and you are gonna love it!”

\--------

“I don’t understand why we have to ride a plane,” Dean shuffled his duffel bag around nervously. “We could’ve driven!”

“Dean, it’s like a three day drive to Florida,” sighed Sam, as they stood in line at security. Apparently everyone and their mother and their mother's mother was flying to Florida today. The blue-suited TSA agents scowled at them as they made their way through the line filled with sleep-deprived and funky-smelling passengers  looking always at the ready to pull some poor sap aside for an anal cavity search. 

“Baby wouldn’t have minded,” he muttered, as they shuffled another step in the line. “And why did we have to get up at Satan’s asscrack of dawn, anyway!”

“Cheap. Seats. Dean,” Sam muttered back. “Now stop looking so nervous before the TSA tackles you and gets out the rubber gloves.”

Dean glared at Sam as he want to go cuddle with Jess, who was falling asleep on his shoulder. Cas placed a hand on Dean’s arm. “Dean, it’ll be fine. They say flying is safer than driving—“

“ _I_ feel safer when I know I’m behind Baby’s wheel,” Dean muttered, shuffling another foot forward.

“I’ll be right there; it’ll be fine,” smiled Cas.

Dean tried not to blush. “Guys don’t say that to each other, Cas,” he muttered back. “Just don’t—don’t talk to me until we land. I’ll feel safer then.”

Still, he did appreciate Cas’s offer—though he wouldn’t admit it to him.

\-----------

“Woo, we made it!” said Dean as they stepped out of the airport. “But what the fuck! It’s so hot!” He panted as he grabbed his shirt, feeling it already stick to his back.

Sam pulled shades down over his eyes. “So, where’s our hotel anyway? You said it wasn’t exactly Disney Resort.”

“Yeah,” Dean pulled out their printed out reservations out of his pocket as they shuffled over to the taxis lane. “Days Inn, Orlando.”

Sam shuddered. “Perfect.”

\-----------

Despite their original misgivings, Days Inn Orlando wasn’t that bad. The room was clean, the bathroom had an awesome shower, and they got two queen beds. Sam and Jess dumped their stuff on the first one. Dean and Cas glanced at each other, looking nervously at the second. “Here, you take it, Cas,” said Dean. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to,” Cas said. “We can share—”

“ _No_ ,” Dean said sticking his hand out at once. “Cas, seriously—Guys. Do not. Share. Beds.”

“But I don’t mind—”

Dean only allowed a split second fantasy of him and Cas sharing a hotel bed, spooning and cuddling before he banished it from his mind. “ _No._ You take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He dropped his duffel on the couch before Cas had a chance to protest.

Turning back to his brother, Dean said, “So, we got a couple hours before we need to get dinner; pool?”

\-----------------

Since it was early afternoon and the kiddies hadn’t returned from Disney World yet, they had the pool to themselves. Jess and Sam were in the hot tub making googly-eyes at each other, while Dean and Cas were waging a war at trying to get the other one the wettest.

Dean cannonballed, hoping the wave would splash Cas all the way to the shallow end, but when he popped up above the water, Cas was nowhere to be seen. “Cas?” he asked, flicking his hair back and sending water droplets flying. “Where did you go, man?”

Suddenly he heard a splash from behind him. Dean only had a second to turn around before a grinning Cas jumped up and dunked him underwater, turning Dean’s curses to bubbles.

Dean punched a still-laughing Cas in the arm when he emerged, seeing even Sam laughing from the hot tub.

To get him back he sent a wave of water back at Cas, and the two gleefully splashed each other until Sam complained that he and Jess were hungry. So, toweling off their hair, they went in search of food.

They didn’t find much, but well, even Ruby Tuesday was comfortable when you were starving. Sam wasn’t too happy with the choice of restaurant (though he refused to say why) but hey, the food was good and not too expensive.

So, after food and a few rousing games of poker in which Dean lost ten bucks to a surprisingly good Cas (damn that poker face of his) they went to sleep.

\----------

“C’mon, Dean, get up,” Sam shook Dean awake the next morning.

“What the hell time is it?” grumbled Dean into his pillow. His back was killing him after sleeping on the couch, but he wasn’t about to complain about it to Sam or Cas.

“7:30. We’ve got thirty minutes until the hotel shuttle comes, so get up, man.”

Dean grumbled again, but got up when he saw Cas standing there, already dressed. He wasn’t about to keep Cas waiting on his first ever visit to Disney World.

"All right, I'm up," he yawned. "But you are getting me a banana from the continental breakfast."

\-------------

“Wow,” Cas breathed, as they walked through the entrance and saw Cinderella’s castle in the distance.

“Yeah, _Wow_ ,” Dean grinned, watching Cas take in all in. “So,” he turned to Sam and Jess. “You two crazy kids meet us back here after the fireworks, all right? Don’t have too much fun.”

Sam and Jess seemed all too thrilled to go off on their own, weird romantic adventures. As soon as they left, Cas turned to Dean. “So, where do we go first?”

Dean broke into a wide grin. “Space Mountain! Last time I was here, I was too short to go on it! C’mon, Cas!”

Fourty-five minutes of waiting in line and 2 minutes of ride later, Dean was leaning against a wall in the gift shop, head in his hands. “Ugh.”

“It wasn’t that bad, Dean,” said Cas, kneeling next to him, with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t talk to me.” he moaned. “I may puke on you.”

“Let’s go on something a little less exciting then?”

“And less of a line,” Dean said, as he struggled to get up. “You think I’ll puke on Buzz Lightyear?”

“Well, we’ll find out.”

As it turns out, Buzz Lightyear was a lot easier on his stomach. And a _lot_ more exciting. “This is _awesome!”_ Dean cackled as he used his lightgun to shoot at any targets. Cas was a little less enthused, preferring to focus on his targets and shoot them methodically  At the end of the ride, it showed. “Dude, how did you get 85,000 _points?_ ” Dean gaped. Cas just smirked. “We’re doing that again. And now that I’ve had some practice, I’m gonna kick your ass—“

Thirty minutes later, they emerged from the ride with Cas smirking even bigger—105,000 points this time. “How the _fuck_ are you doing that?” Cas refused to answer.

“Fine, let’s go on something a little less competitive this time—“

\-------------

Ugh. Teacups. Fucking Teacups. Dean had to sit down while Cas got him a bottle of water after that one. “Why do they advertise these rides for kids? I don’t understand…”

Cas smiled sympathetically. “We’ve still got some time later to do rides—we could tour the shops a bit until you feel better.”

“What, and spend money? Even though we won the park tickets, the plane tickets were expensive enough—” Dean was about to tell Cas that the only things they apparently sold here was too-expensive princess dresses for little girls and the millions of different designs of mickey mouse ears he saw, but Cas was looking at some of those ears, well…he couldn’t deny him that.

“Okay, one gift shop. But I am not buying Mickey Mouse ears.”

\--------

“I can’t believe you made me buy Mickey Mouse ears,” Dean growled, as he walked out of the store with a Sorcerer’s Apprentice hat with Mickey ears sewn on the side. Cas walked out as well, with Pirate Mickey ears; an earring through the plastic ear and a bandanna sewn on the hat.

“It’s part of the fun, apparently,” smiled Cas, as they walked out to the mouse ear-laden crowd. “And it wasn’t that expensive.”

Dean grumbled, shoving away his ever-lightening wallet into his pocket. “So, what next?”

“There’s another roller coaster on this,” said Cas, pointing on the map. Dean glanced over.

“Big Thunder Mountain? Hell yeah! I remember that was awesome back when I was a kid!”

An hour later, they walked out. “That was fucking lame!” Dean grumbled. “And to Hell with that line!”

“Dean, quiet, there are children present,” Cas sighed, shaking his head. “So its lunchtime; any ideas for food?”

“Well, that Belle restaurant just opened up—apparently its real food. We could try that.”

\-------------

“The Hell? It’s called the 'Be Our Guest' restaurant. Where the Hell are the dancing forks?” Cas just had to look amused—screw him. This was serious. It was Disney World. He wanted dancing forks.

They sat in the ballroom, looking at the amazingly-accurate-to-the movie ceiling and room. Dean hadn’t seen the movie since he was like eight, and that was only at school (his dad would’ve have let him see such a girly movie at home) but it looked pretty accurate to him. They were waiting for their food when Cas asked him.

“Dean, you said you had been here before—when did you and Sam go?”

Dean swallowed and looked down at the table—Cas just had to ask _that._ Dean took off his ridiculous Mickey wizard hat and set it on the table. “It was near fifteen years ago…the year before Mom and Dad got divorced. I guess they decided a trip to Florida with the kids might save their marriage—ha-ha.”

Cas piped up, “Dean, I didn’t mean—”

“No, its fine,” Dean shook his head. “Sammy was so little, he doesn’t remember—Mom and Dad fought most of the day. It wasn’t—it wasn’t very fun at all.” Dean stared at his hands on the table. “So, you know, they call this place ‘The Happiest Place on Earth’ right? Well, I didn’t tell Sammy, but when I won those tickets, I could’ve picked any park in Orlando. I picked this one. I just—everyone deserves one happy memory at Disney World. I wanted to give that to Sammy…and maybe to me, too.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy,” Cas smiled. “Especially you, Dean,”

Dean quickly looked away. “Shut up, Cas.”

“I mean it, Dean—” But luckily, they were spared any more chick-flick moments because their food finally came.

“Just eat, Cas. I wanna get on Splash Mountain before the line gets too long.”

\-------------

The line wasn’t too long. But Cas, that little trickster, ducked as they went down the drop so all the water got on Dean. He laughed as Dean squeezed out his shirt on the nearby foliage while Dean growled at him.

Pirates of the Caribbean was surprisingly disappointing, “What the Hell? That wasn’t like the movie.”

“You cried, ‘Look, its Jack Sparrow!’ like a little kid when he popped up,” Said Cas elbowing his shoulder and straitening his pirate Mickey ears.

“I did not,” Dean muttered, blushing again.

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur—Cas laughing and putting the Rapunzel tiara over Dean’s wizard hat in a gift shop—Cas dragging a green-faced Dean back to Space Mountain—Cas and Dean racing each other on the Speedway—sharing ice creams while looking at the Cinderella castle.

It was soon getting to be nightfall, and as they sat at a picnic table eating cheap hot dogs for dinner, a park employee came by with a basket of buttons. “Anyone here on a first visit?” A few little kids jumped up, earning a button for their glee.

When the old man came by, Dean grinned and pointed to Cas. “He is!”

“Dean, don’t—” But it was too late; the old man, dressed in his own pair of Mickey Mouse ears, reached into the basket and handed Cas a button.

“Never too late to come to Disney World!” he smiled. “You’ll have to come back, someday.”

“Yeah, maybe in ten years,” Dean laughed—his wallet couldn’t handle this until then.

The man smiled wider. “A lot of people your age say that, but then, ten years later, they come back with their children—sharing the happiness with another generation.” He gave them both a knowing wink, and then walked away.

While Cas affixed the button to his shirt, still blushing adorably, Dean couldn’t help but stare back, deep in thought, _“Ten years, they come back with their children…_ ” And—even knowing it was wrong, that it would never happen, he couldn’t help it—an image floated across his mind, of him and Cas, older, and happy, smiling as they took a little girl by the hand and led her down the path toward the castle.

“Dean?” asked Cas.

Dean quickly looked away. “It’s nothing, Cas.” _Yeah…nothing…_

\--------------

They leaned against the bridge as it neared the time for fireworks. Sam and Jess still weren’t here yet, no doubt being lovey-dovey on the teacups wearing matching Mickey Mouse ears or something silly. As they looked towards the castle and waited for fireworks to start, Dean turned to Cas. Cas smiled as he looked on towards the lit castle in wonder, watching as the castle was lit in all different colors.

“Look, Daddy,” a little girl said nearby. Dean glanced away, and then froze—a little girl sat on her father’s shoulders, while another man, holding the girl’s fathers' hand, stood next to him. And—his heart thudded as he saw—the dad carrying the girl had blonde hair, while his partner had a darker shade of black—it was just like he’d imagined, only painfully real. “Fireworks are coming!”

“I see it, honey,” the blonde daddy said.

“Did you have fun today, sweetheart?” Her other daddy said, leaning closer to them.

“Mhmm,” she smiled. “Best day ever!”

Both her daddies exchanged smiles. “We’re so glad.” And the leaned next to each other, a happy family, exactly what Dean wanted.

His heart ached as he knew— _he just knew_ —no matter how much he wanted—it would never happen.

“Dean?” His heart jumped in his chest as he looked back to Cas. “Something wrong?”

Dean shook his head, hoping it wouldn’t show on his face. “No, nothing…It should start soon—”

_Boom!_

“ _Dean_ ,” gasped Cas, as he looked up in awe. More explosions as all colors of the rainbow fired and exploded in air. He could hear the gasps, the claps as the fireworks got more impressive—a beautiful end to a fun day.

But Dean looked down from those fireworks, for just a moment—looking towards Cas’s face. Cas stood, wide-eyed and mouth smiling wide as he looked at them, peaceful. He had never looked happier in all that Dean had seen him. Cas’s hand rested on the bridge rail and Dean reached out towards it— _if it would happen anywhere, it would happen here—_ inching closer, closer…

But then Cas lifted his hand, clapping at an impressive display. Dean frowned, quickly withdrawing his own. _I should’ve known…_

“Thanks for bringing me here, Dean,” Cas said, turning back to him. “I had fun.”

“Yeah, Dean smiled, though it was forced now. “Me too.”

“Maybe we should do this again someday.”

Dean couldn’t help it; he laughed. “Yeah, sure. In ten years, like that guy said—that’s how long it’ll take us to afford this.”

Cas shrugged. “Well, you never know—something to look forward to.”

Dean shook his head. “Whatever, Cas.”

Because even though he knew it would never happen—it couldn’t happen, not to him—it was nice, for now, to look on the fireworks, and believe.

And if there was anywhere he could believe, it was here, the Happiest Place on Earth.


End file.
